Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 20
Benjamin was sitting in the cafeteria eating with other people who wore yellow bandanas to represent the Money Kingz. Benjamin still looked the same, but with a slightly bigger high top fade and more of a mustache. "Four years in this shithole and ya never get used to the food." Benjamin says. "No kidding, I've been in here for a while, it's quite dull when there isn't a riot." Another man with a small amount of head hair says. "Then why don't we be the cause of it." Benjamin says with a sly smirk. "Burt, George, Derek, we're gonna be causing some big shit this week." Benjamin says ready to cause trouble. ---- "So what we got planned for this party?" "Well amigo, every party needs some hoes and latin booty, we could invite a few other people though, I would prefer mainly hoes." Henrique says popping open a bottle of whiskey and slightly chuckling. "Henrique's plan is pretty fuckin' good, I'm up for it." Javonte says smiling. "I dunno, I don't think Latoya and Alicia will be happy with all them girls riding our dick like a rollercoaster." Tyrone says. "Yeah, gotta think about our ladies first." Eddie replies. Henrique sighs and takes a sip. "Fine, but I'm getting my own personal hoe to get some ass from, and to fuck." "Same here." Javonte says. "Suit yourselves, I don't really care, we just can't have a house full of girls giving out pussy like it's twenty five cent lemonade." Tyrone says. "When did you start making jokes?" Eddie says in a jokingly fashion. Tyrone looks as him and cracks a smile for a second. "What about the Mafia? We can't just forget about them." Alexander points out. "You're right, but we could have a good time, let those squinty eyed bastards wait." Henrique says. "Fuck you." Eddie replies slightly angered by the remark. "I'm kidding ese, and you're Japanese so it's not that bad." Henrique says with a big grin on his face, but Eddie's expression is more of a glare. "I'm with Henrique here, about letting them wait, you already told them when they first gave us that loan, that it might be a while before they get paid back, but hopefully they'll get it." Alexander says. "And if they don't get it, we'll fuck em' up." Tyrone says in a cold tone. "I'm with Tyrone on that, we ain't gonna let them run over us if it comes to that." Eddie says. "Agreed, but anyway, when's the party gonna be?" Javonte asks enthusiastically. "Cool your jets amigo, we got plenty of time, and plus pretty sure it's gonna be on a Saturday." Henrique says. "Nigga...today is Thursday." "Oh, well okay I take back that "we got plenty of time" shit." "Where the hell are we even gonna throw it, in here? This ain't big enough for a party." Alexander says. "Easy, we're gonna rent a cheap place, not too fancy but also not too shitty, and then we go from there." Tyrone says. "Sounds solid to me, so I'm up for it, anyone agree?" Eddie says. "Yes, oh man I'm gonna get drunk off my ass." Henrique says smiling. "This nigga." Javonte says slightly chuckling. "Anyway, let's go buy the shit and tell Alicia and Latoya, they're gonna need to know." Tyrone says walking out of the house as the others follow and they all seperate and get into their own cars. ---- Joe was at the local convenient store that was previously robbed by Henrique and Alexander and is asking the clerk questions. "Did you see the face of the men who robbed you?" Joe asks with a small notepad in his right hand, and a pen in the left. "No, I didn't, I just know that one had a heavy hispanic accent and the other was African-American, I have nothing on the tape cause the black one shot both of the cameras and they took all the money which consisted of over a thousand dollars." The old man replies frantically. "I see, do you know what direction they ran or drove off to?" "I-I only saw them run out of the store and take a right turn, but that was it, I couldn't get up and follow them, they would've killed me no doubt!" "Okay, is there anything else that you need to share with me?" Joe asks writing down what the man said. "No, no that's all I have to share." The old man replied. "Alright, thank you, that will be enough." Joe said with a smile and walking out of the store. The old man followed and needed to say something. "What about me?" "Pardon?" "You're just gonna leave me here? Knowing that they'll return and steal my shit again, instead you just write down what you wanted me to say and walk off and not do anything, no justice, no investigating, no anything!" The old man says. Joe sighs and rips out a small paper out of his notepad and writes the witness protection program's number. "Here, call this and we'll set up some kind of meeting to have you under the protection of the law." Joe says with a warm smile. "Thank you, thank you so much officer." The old man replied genuinely. "No problem, it's my job." Joe says getting into his car and driving off. ---- Somewhere outside of the hood, residing slightly outside of Miami Shores stood a mansion, with several black cars parked right outside of it. Inside the house were Chinese men in black suits and red ties, and some even had gloves. The phone rang and the man answered it. "Hello?" The man said in a slightly deeper voice than the average man. "Yo, it's me Tyrone, you see we're gonna have to pay you back a couple of weeks later, we still don't got the money, but we'll be paying you back little by little, just thought you should know." The man angered by these words instead of just replying he throws it off the coffee table it was on and it falls on the floor and breaks it. "Little fucking shits, not paying me back my money I fucking lent them." The man said angered. "What are we gonna do boss?" A bald Chinese man said sitting down in the table with many others. "I think it's time we pay the Saints a little visit." He replied. "What do you mean?" "I mean they're playing games and fucking with the wrong people." To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Javonte *Henrique *Benjamin *Joe *Alexander *George *Burt *Derek *Wei-Jian *Unnamed Mafia Members *Latoya (Mentioned) *Alicia (Mentioned) Trivia *First appearance of George. *First appearance of Burt. *First appearance of Derek. *First appearance of Wei-Jian. *First appearance of the Mafia. *Jamal was originally going to die in this issue, but instead it was changed to issue 11. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark